The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus powered by a battery and, more particularly, to a device advantageously applicable to a radio pager for determining whether or not a battery is present in the pager.
Miniature electronic apparatuses extensively used today are powered by batteries. Once a battery is set in the battery receiving portion of such an apparatus, a condition wherein it is set or not set, i.e., whether or not the battery is present cannot be seen from the outside. In the light of this, there have been proposed some approaches to determine whether or not a battery is present in the receiving portion without actually opening it. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 174285, for example, discloses a battery detecting device implementing this kind of approach. However, the conventional battery detecting devices are operable only with a limited kind of battery and cannot surely detect a battery.